


Late For Dinner

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Late Night Writes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Missing Scene, Pre-Sherrinford, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers, TFP spoilers, Young Eurus, Young Sherlock, written in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: The origin of Eurus's song. Meaning, the full story behind *TFP SPOILER* Victor’s death in the well.This has been in my head for a while and I finally decided to sacrifice an hour of sleep in order to write it out on my phone in bed; I read through it a few times to get rid of any obvious typos, so I'm sorry if I missed anything!Not really sure what else I can say about it. It's short, so if it's bad it won't waste too much of your time, right?Well, hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what prompted me to pull out my phone at 1 in the morning and type this out on Notes, but I did it. So I hope you like it.

 

Late For Dinner

 

  
It had been so easy for her to do. _Come_ , she'd said. _I need to show you something_ .   
  
She'd led him to the far corner of the property- to the well, unused ever since the source of water had become contaminated by an unknown toxin. Well, unknown by most of the family.   
  
_We're playing a game_ , she'd told him. The rope, tied with nimble fingers, looked secure enough for the young boy. The girl had known his curiosity would get the better of him. Better yet, a challenge was sure to blur away his doubts and suspicion.   
  
_Nobody's ever seen what's down there_ , she'd whispered, seeing her words wind their way into his ear. _I dare you to find out._   
  
He'd climbed over the circular wall of stone with her help, grasping the rope and casting a glance down at the dark depths of the hole with worry.   
  
_Don't worry_ , she'd said. _It's not as deep as it looks. Go ahead._   
  
He'd never seen the jealous gazes shot in his direction during the past year when he'd played with Sherlock. He'd still ignored them as they turned into murderous stares. And so it was no surprise that he never saw the triumphant and satisfied look on her face as he slowly lowered himself into the well.   
  
It had been growing darker outside, so Eurus lit the lantern and held it over the edge for the boy to see by.   
  
_Hurry up_ , she called to him. _I don't want to miss supper._   
  
Finally he'd reached the bottom, keeping both hands attached to the rope as he stood in the deep water. The murky liquid threw shadows over the rock, causing the boy to shiver with apprehension.   
  
_There's nothing down here_ , he'd called to Eurus nervously. _Can I come back up now?_   
  
There was no response. He tugged on the rope, gasping when it came loose and fell with a splash into the water around him.   
  
_Eurus?_ Tears started to gather as he panicked, staring up at the darkening sky as the light from the lantern vanished. _Eurus, come back!_   
  
His wooden sword brushed against his leg as his movements pushed it out of his pocket. He pulled away with a yelp, thinking it was a creature in the water.   
  
_Please let me out!_ Victor cried desperately. _Please, someone help me!_   
  
_Please._   
  
Nobody noticed as Eurus slipped alone into the kitchen of the house a minute later, a small smile on her thin lips as she sat down for dinner with her family.   


* * *

  
  
_Victor?_ The curly-haired boy called out, running through the tall grass. He noticed the sky was almost black, with a faint smear of orange and pink on the horizon showing where the sun had just been.   
  
His rushed dinner churned in his stomach as he approached the graveyard, seeing no sign of his friend. _Redbeard?_

  
_Sherlock_ , his mother called from the back door of the house. It was too dark for him to be outside, and he was going to be sick if he kept running around so soon after eating.   
  
Reluctantly, the boy turned, and with one last glance at the field, returned to the house without Victor. 

 

* * *

  
  
After a night of dreamless sleep, Sherlock awoke in his bed to find his wooden sword poking him in the hip. Puzzled, he realized he was still fully dressed from the night before, beside the fact that his shoes were on the floor.   
  
He'd sat by the window for a while, hoping to see Victor running towards the house, but sleepiness had quickly bested him.   
  
Rising, he belatedly changed into his pajamas, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
  
He could smell the food before he entered the room, the combined scents of egg and pepper and burned toast separating as the pepper entered the egg and the toast went into the compost.   
  
(His mother had been cooking, as evidenced by the blackened bread; the whole family knew that her husband was the better cook.)   
  
Sherlock sat at his spot at the table and dangled his feet off the edge of the bench as his other siblings came in and joined him.   
  
He did not think that his sister was quieter than usual when she sat down across the table from him. She almost never spoke at the table; not for the sake of manners, but simply because she did not feel like it.   
  
And so the entire table was surprised when, after breakfast had been served, Eurus looked up at Sherlock and began to sing:

  
_I that am lost, oh who will find me?_   
_Deep down below the old beech tree…_   
  



End file.
